


maybe not this time

by sungwoontrash



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: woojin went to multiple dates with different guys that always ended up being ruined because of woong. but a time came that woong didn’t do anything to ruin his date and woojin was confused if he should be happy or not





	maybe not this time

**Author's Note:**

> hi.....omg this is the very first time I wrote a fic that sungwoon wasn’t one of the leads. i was so into 2woo these past few days and i couldn’t help not to write a fic for them so here we go........
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you’ll like this 👉👈

“Hyung, how’s this?” Woojin went out from his room and walked in front of the couch where Woong was sitting comfortably as he hugged his favourite Chikorita plushie. Woojin turned around in front of him but Woong seemingly had no idea what he was doing.

 

Woong only held his plushie tighter as he tilt his head at the younger, “What do you exactly mean by ‘how’s this?’” Woong innocently asked him in confusion. Woojin pointed at his body, half annoyed, when his hyung couldn’t grasp his question, “Oh, you mean your body?” Woong gave him an eye smile, “Pretty bulky,” He said.

 

Woojin rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, “Hyung, I am talking about the clothes I am wearing. Not my body,” He said, putting his palms all over his face. Woong just stared at him with sparkling eyes, “Don’t look at me like that!”

 

“What?” Woong blurted out with a little bit of a smile, “I am judging your outfit!” The older said, looking at him from head to toe. Woojin was wearing a white long sleeves tucked in on his maong pants and partnered with his red sneakers, “You look like you are going on a date with that outfit,” He tried to joke around.

 

Woojin just scratched the back of his head and let out a tiny giggle, “Because I am!” He said, with happiness gleaming before his eyes. Woojin couldn’t contain his excitement as he looked over at Woong and expected some reaction from the older.

 

“You are?” Woong almost choked Chikorita with how he held his neck aggressively. He muttered a tiny sorry at his plushie before he turned over at Woojin, who was still standing on his front, “Since when did you have a boyfriend?” He asked the younger.

 

“I mean, he is not my boyfriend—yet,” Woojin shrugged his shoulders, “We just decided to finally hang out. Something like that,” He said, seemingly unsure if his words ever made sense.

 

“Are we talking about the member of your dance club?” Woong raised his eyebrows as he crossed his fingers behind Chikorita. Woojin nodded his head enthusiastically and smiled, showing off his snaggletooth, “Park Jihoon, isn’t it?”

 

“Definitely,” Woojin answered, “So do I look good?” He asked Woong when he knew what the older would answer. Woong always love to compliment him in any way possible but he still wanted to hear his answer.

 

“You look great always, Woojinie,” Woong said, giving him a slight smile as he put his thumbs up for the younger. Woojin, was somehow expecting different answer from him, but Woong didn’t. No matter how much he wanted to tie Woojin inside, he couldn’t. And just by that, Woong let Woojin go out of their shared apartment and go on his date with Park Jihoon.

 

Even when watching his favourite Pokémon episode, Woong still couldn’t relax even after Woojin went out for minutes. Woong pouted at Chikorita on his lap, “Should I ruin their date? What do you think, Chiko?” He said, asking his plushie. Chikorita only looked at him without any response, “So you are saying that I should?” He asked again, looking at the plushie.

 

Woong stood up and turned off the television before he went inside his room and changed into something casual. Chikorita was still sitting on their couch when he realized that he had nothing to reason out if ever he showed up on their date, “What should be my reason?” He asked himself.

 

When he couldn’t think of any possible reason, he just went out from their shared apartment and went to the coffee shop that Woojin mentioned to him earlier, “Ugh, whatever,” He said when Woong found himself in front of the shop an hour later and saw Woojin sitting by the window with Jihoon.

 

They were both laughing and Woong had this urge to postpone their date in any way he could. Woojin never laughed out loud like that before whenever he was with him and Woong slightly felt the jealousy raging inside him. So he stormed out inside the coffee shop and walked furiously towards their table. Woojin was shoving a donut on his mouth when he saw him and looked at him with a shocked face, “Hyung—what are you doing here?” He asked.

 

Jihoon, who was sitting across Woojin, turned his head towards the man that Woojin was talking to. Jihoon was raising his eyebrows at him but Woong just gave him a look before he looked at Woojin and pouted his lips, “Woojinie. I am so bored in our apartment so I came over,” He said, fidgeting with his fingers, “Will that be okay?” He innocently asked.

 

Jihoon almost choked himself with the coffee he was drinking. Woojin looked at him in disbelief but Woong just gave him a smile. He turned to Jihoon, who was wiping his lips with a napkin, “I’m sorry. Will it be alright if he join us?” Woojin carefully asked the older. Despite of not wanting the idea, Jihoon just nodded his head at the younger but he was cursing him inside his mind.

 

Woong clapped his hands and smiled widely at the two before he pulled out another chair and sat in the middle. Woong ordered his own coffee and sat their silently as the two talked about different topics. They talked about their upcoming dance competitions, chatted about their dance practices every midnight and even tackled about the nice dance routines they could include on their performance. Even when Woong was just there without disturbing the two, Jihoon still felt uncomfortable and couldn’t enjoy his first date with Woojin. Especially with the fact that he couldn’t talked about themselves during the date.

 

“Really, hyung?” Woojin looked at Woong who was sitting comfortably on their couch and was hugging Chikorita as he watched his favourite Pokémon episode again, “You were just bored so you decided to went to the coffee shop and ruined our date?”

 

Woong didn’t even bat him an eye and still continued to watch, “I didn’t ruined it. I asked both of you if it will be alright if I joined and you let me, didn’t you?” He asked, innocently again this time. Woojin hated every time Woong acted innocently in front of him and he couldn’t help but to forgive every stupid things he did.

 

Woojin messed up his hair in frustration before he turned to Woong, “It’s because we had no choice!” Woojin just blurted out angrily before he went inside his room and shut the door behind him. 

 

-

 

It was a pretty busy day for Woong who needed to pass three papers that were due the next day. He was still busy with his classes that day that he couldn’t even write his papers during his free time. Woong was very eager to go home early so that he could start with his papers late in the afternoon.

 

Woong went home immediately after his class had ended on the afternoon. Books were on his hand that he borrowed from the library for his references and backpack bag was slinging on his back as he ran towards their apartment.

 

Sweats were all over his body when he arrived at their building. He still need to go up to the fifth floor and thanked the heavens that he could rest on the elevator while it goes up. But suddenly, the world was playing on him when he saw a signage taped on the elevator door saying sorry for the inconvenience.

 

Woong had the urge to curse loudly but some people were passing by the lobby so he had no choice but to take it in and decide to just come up the stairs. This was the time that Woong asked himself why their room was located on the fifth floor because he had to go through the stairs before he reached their floor.

 

And because of rushing while going up, he slightly lost his balance that made him drop all the books that he was holding. Woong closed his eyes aggressively and let out a deep sigh before he picked up all the heavy books. Every time he was not with Woojin, he always had a terrible day.

 

Finally after minutes of going up the stairs, he finally reached the fifth floor and his legs were aching so bad due to tiredness. Woong still needed to walk a few more steps before he arrived in front of their shared apartment. He had put down the books on the floor to get the keys inside his bag.

 

He spent his time searching all over his bag for the keys but he still couldn’t find those inside. This was the time that Woong wished their door was automatic and had a pin on it so he won’t need to be reminded to always bring his keys before he leave. It was actually pretty fine for him to stay out of the apartment and just wait for Woojin to come home but he still got so many papers to do.

 

Woojin was still out of sight and it was already 6 in the evening. Woong haven’t started yet with his papers and he felt like crying because he would probably lose some sleep tonight just to write the papers.

 

Woong was so done with waiting so he decided to call Woojin, “Hey, Woojinie. Where are you?” Woong said, immediately when Woojin answered the call after a few rings, “When are you coming home?”

 

The other side was pretty noisy and Woojin had to speak louder just for him to be heard, “I’m out, didn’t I tell you this morning? I even reminded you to bring your keys because I will be out for dinner.”

 

Woong slapped his forehead when he remembered and sighed, “That’s the point, Woojinie. I forgot my keys inside the apartment, I think I left them on the counter while I was drinking water,” Woong explained to the younger.

 

“Then just eat some dinner first and let’s meet up after, okay?” Woojin suggested to the younger. Woong couldn’t help but to burst with tears and Woojin heard him gushed out on the other line, “Hey, what’s happening?”

 

“Can you just go home now? I still have three papers to do tonight and I need to pass those tomorrow and I still haven’t started writing any and I even left my laptop inside my room,” Woong was crying real hard and Woojin couldn’t help but to be worried.

 

“But hyung,” Woojin reasoned out, “I’m out on a date with Daehwi. My childhood crush that I talked to you about, remember?” Woojin said, looking at Daehwi who was busy watching the performers in the restobar, “I couldn’t ditch him, you know.”

 

“How about me?” Woong innocently asked him and Woojin knew he was fucked up. Woojin couldn’t resist Woong when it comes to this but if ever he ditch Daehwi now, he would probably not see him anytime soon, “Woojinie...” Woong said on the other line.

 

Woojin had no choice but to got up from his seat and excuse himself from Daehwi. The younger looked so confuse when Woojin bid him goodbye after spending only 30 minutes with him. Woojin knew how his second date will be ruined once again because of Woong.

 

Woojin arrived on their shared apartment and Woong was sitting on the floor while crying. His hands were trembling but still managed to flip the pages of the book he was reading. Woojin stood up on his side and opened the door for him, “Next time, always bring your keys with you. This is the last time I’m ditching my dates just because of you, hyung,” Woojin said coldly before he entered the apartment.

 

-

 

“I’ll be out until evening. Don’t wait for me for dinner, okay?” Woojin knocked on his door one evening when he was lying comfortably on his bed. Woong was wearing his favourite sweater and his blanket was all over him. 

 

As usual, Chikorita was there with him, “Where are you going?” Woong managed to ask him even when he was sneezing between his words. Woojin came inside his room and helped him get some tissue from the box that was placed on his side table. Woong was surprised he still ask that when he already knew the answer.

 

“Just,” Woojin started, as he gave the tissues to the older, “Just going out with Donghyun hyung,” He answered carefully then he looked up to Woong to see any reactions. Just like before, Woong was only looking at him with his innocent eyes, “He kinda asked me out the other day, that’s why.”

 

Woong pouted at him and Woojin almost lost his balance on his position, “Don’t come too late, please?” Woong asked him and reached for his hand. Woong held his hand and slowly swung it as he pleaded the younger, “Please, Woojinie,” He said.

 

But Woojin shook it off and just messed the hair of the older, “What are you, a baby?” He joked around. Woong let his hand go and just sighed while he hugged Chikorita tightly, “I’ll probably be home while you are sleeping so don’t worry too much. Take some rest so you’ll be okay,” Woojin reminded him before he covered him with the blanket and went outside the room.

 

No matter how much Woong disliked the idea of Woojin going out on a date for the third time with a different guy, he couldn’t help himself get out of his bed. He was feeling under the weather ever since that morning and his fever only rose up highly that he couldn’t leave his room for the whole day. Now, he was stuck on his bed and couldn’t do anything to ruin the younger’s date.

 

An hour passed by and Woong felt that he was slowly losing his energy. His head was starting to ached badly and his colds were getting out of hand. Woong knew he needed to drink his medicines but he needed to do that after eating his dinner. Woong helped himself to get out of bed and brought Chikorita together with him to their kitchen.

 

Woong was still a little dizzy but he managed to reach their kitchen. There were no leftovers from what they ate during lunch so he checked out their refrigerator to see if there are any side dishes he could eat with the rice. But only cans of beers and bottles of soju were found inside. 

 

Woong had no choice but to cook himself some of the ready-to-cook porridge that was in a pack. He was about to reach out for the cabinet when he felt dizzy and lost his balance. Good thing he was holding onto their kitchen’s counter. Woong wasn’t feeling any better and on his state, he might not be able to drink his meds because he couldn’t cook himself some food.

 

With his condition, Woong just decided to get his phone and contact the younger. Woong knew how Woojin badly wanted to go out with Donghyun, the one he met on his Statistics class, and how he waited for long just for the date to happen. But he might really passed out, if he wouldn’t be able to eat.

 

A few more rings, Woojin answered the call, “Hey hyung, why are you calling?” Woojin asked while he sipped his soda on the other side, “I told you not to wait for me, didn’t I? I’m still on a date with Donghyun hyung. He just went to the bathroom for the mean time,” Woojin explained.

 

Woong coughed continuously on the other side of the call and Woojin just listened to him having a hard time to talk, “Wooj...woojinie. I...I cannot drink my...my meds...” Woong said as he tried to walk towards his room.

 

Woojin was a little frustrated by the way the older was acting. Woojin knew that Woong wasn’t in a badly state when he left him a few hours ago and he hated that Woong needed to act like he was about to die just to ruin his date, “C’mon, hyung. Stop acting like you cannot even walk to get your medicines.”

 

“But, I really...really can’t,” Woong said on a low voice. He was really having a hard time breathing so he stopped walking and hold onto the wall on his side, “Please come—“ Woong couldn’t continue what he was about to say when he suddenly collapsed on his position.

 

Woojin heard a noise from the other side of the line and Woong wasn’t answering no matter how many times he called him out. The call was still on but he wasn’t hearing anything from the older. Woojin was so worried about him and waited for Donghyun to arrived from the bathroom. Donghyun was taking a little time and Woojin couldn’t wait for him anymore so he just left some cash to pay for their dinner.

 

No matter how Woojin felt that Donghyun might be the best guy he went out on a date, Woong made him so worried that he sacrificed the success of their date to his convenience. Woojin went home as fast as he can and saw Woong lying unconsciously.

 

Woong woke up the next day and he was magically lying on his bed. Woong couldn’t remember what happened last night and his head was still aching badly as if he has a hangover. He decided to get up from bed and eat some breakfast before he drink his medicines. To his surprise, Woojin was already on the counter pouring some milk on his bowl of cereals.

 

“Hey—“

 

“Don’t hey me, hyung,” Woojin started and Woong wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Woojin looked back at him with a serious face, “Do you know what you put me through again last night?” Woojin asked him and Woong felt that he had done something stupid again that made the younger this frustrated.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Woong bowed down his head and started to fidget with his fingers. This was the first time he saw Woojin like this and it had hurt him knowing that he was the reason for it.

 

“You ruined my date again for the third time. You know how badly I wanted Donghyun hyung, right? Do you even remember the times that I won’t stop talking about how I liked him and how I wished that he would ask me out because apparently I had no balls to do so? Do you know that it was the first date that went so smoothly?” Woong couldn’t even look him in the eyes while Woojin was raging in anger, “And do you even know that I left him in the restaurant and rushed myself just to get home for you? But I hope you do know that you ruined my date for the third time and Donghyun hyung won’t see me again after this.”

 

“Woojin...” Woong tried to reach out but Woojin turned his back on him, “Trust me...I didn’t intend to ruin your date. Please...please believe me,” Woong pleaded but Woojin didn’t have any intention to pay him some attention.

 

“I just wish you would stop ruining my dates,” Woojin coldly said before he brought his bowl of cereals and shut himself inside his room for the rest of the day. 

 

-

 

They were fine after that. Woong was fine with Woojin continuously getting angry at him whenever he ruined his dates. It was pretty normal for the both of them, Woojin always going on dates with different guys ever time and Woong always ending up ruining the dates unintentionally.

 

But despite of the younger getting angry at him most of the times for ruining his dates, Woong didn’t feel any regrets knowing that those dates ended up not being successful. And Woong was so fine with that, so fine with Woojin still being single despite trying to enter a relationship for a year now.

 

But old habits die hard, isn’t it? Woong asked himself after that last date happened. No matter where he looked at, with all his unintentionally ruining the dates, Woojin was still not getting the grasp the situation they were in. Woojin still had no idea the feelings he had kept for years and Woong was still fine with that. He had no rights to complain. Who was he in Woojin’s life anyways?

 

It was already weekend and Woojin wasn’t going on dates for the straight week. Woong was silently hoping he have had enough with all those ruined dates but he also realized that maybe, Woojin wasn’t tell him anymore so that he won’t end up ruining it any way possible.

 

Woong was hugging Chikorita as he lied down on his bed while watching Pokémon. He had no plans but to have a marathon inside his own room, so that he won’t have to deal with the awkwardness between Woojin and him. After a few moments, he heard a knock on his room and Woojin popped his head inside, “I’m going on a date tonight.”

 

Woong saw it coming anyways so it wasn’t a shock to him. Woong paused the episode he was watching and looked over at Woojin who was dressed up prettily, “Yeah, sure. Don’t stay up too late, Woojinie,” Woong said innocently before he played the episode again.

 

That wasn’t the reaction that Woojin was expecting from him. Woojin still stood there, waiting for the older to stop him from going out on a date. He was waiting for another stupid thing that Woong would reason out just to ruin his planned dates but seemed like Woong wasn’t planning to do anything but to watch Pokémon, “I’ll be going now. You need anything?”

 

Woong shook his head without looking at him, “Nothing. Just don’t waste any food and bring home the excess, alright?” Woong reminded him and continued to watch. Woojin just hummed before he gave up and shut the door in front of him. Woojin wasn’t really planning to agree to go on the date but Woong didn’t prevented him from coming so he had no choice.

 

Even when he was on a date with one of the famous students in the university, Ha Sungwoon, he still couldn’t focus that much as he waited for his phone to lit up and showed Woong’s name on his notification. It was already an hour since he left and went out to meet Sungwoon but there was still no sign of Woong ruining it.

 

“Is something bothering you, Woojin?” Sungwoon asked him softly when he noticed that Woojin seemed to be out of focus ever since they started eating. Woojin just shook his head and gave him a little smile, “Are you waiting for someone to come and ruin our date?”

 

“What—“

 

“Well, I heard about it from my friends. You know, Youngmin, Donghyun’s boyfriend?” Sungwoon said with a giggle. Woojin only gave him a confused look, “He accidentally told me about how your date with Donghyun went and how it was ruined because you left him to attend to your friend’s needs. Youngmin said you were known for ditching your dates for this unknown guy and I wanted to check it out,” Sungwoon explained, “I was interested with you so I figured maybe I should prove a point but seems like it’s true. Are you like that because you aren’t interested with your date or something?”

 

Woojin panicked and immediately shook his hands in front of him, “No, that’s not the case, hyung,” Woojin blurted out. He scratched the back of his head due to the embarrassment, “I am really interested with the guys I go out with for the past years but Woong hyung always end up ruining each date.”

 

“And you let that happen because you are much interested with Woong instead of your dates, am I right?” Sungwoon smirked when Woojin’s expression suddenly changed. Sungwoon realized he might have been hit the bull’s eye, “It wasn’t a big deal with you that he always ruined your dates because you don’t really have any plans to go on a date again if ever it turned out successful, right?”

 

Woojin just nodded his head because what’s the point of denying it when he knew that the truth was all over his face. Sungwoon just nodded and smiled warmly at him, “Going out on a dates multiple times won’t help you get him, Woojin. It will only bring him farther away,” Sungwoon adviced to him before they decided to call it a night.

 

Woong was pretty immersed on his Pokémon marathon that he failed to notice that it was already midnight and Woojin was still out. Woong figured that finally, his date went smoothly and successful without him ruining it, and that was probably the reason why Woojin wasn’t home this late.

 

Woong decided to grab a can of beer after finishing another episode of Pokémon. Chikorita was on his hand while he opened the refrigerator with his free hand. When he was opening the can of the beer, he heard their front door creaked open. Woojin showed himself after removing his shoes and putting it on their shoe rack.

 

“Why are you still awake?” Woojin said, approaching the kitchen. Woong was sitting on the counter with his beer and chips in front of him, “Are you waiting for me?” Woojin asked him.

 

Woong smiled innocently at him and shook his head, “I just finished my Pokémon marathon a while ago,” He bursted into tiny giggles. Woojin only looked at him without any reactions and Woong stared back at him without knowing why.

 

Woojin went behind him to get himself a glass of water, “The date was successful. Sungwoon hyung was a great catch,” Woojin shared to him and Woong just hummed in response, “Maybe I’ll go on a second date for the first time,” Woojin said, half laughing but Woong was still silent. Woojin faced him and Woong was only chugging down his beer.

 

Woojin fought the urge but he couldn’t help himself anymore so he turned Woong to face him. Woong was hugging his Chikorita when he faced Woojin with a shocked face. Woojin was still holding him on both of his arms when the younger moved his face closer to him. Woong was hugging Chikorita tightly on his arms and Woojin softly removed the older’s grip on his favourite plushie.

 

Without knowing, Chikorita was out of Woong’s hands and was already placed on the counter behind him. Woojin was already holding onto the counter with his face inches away from the older, “Why didn’t you ruin my date tonight, hyung?” Woojin was tracing his face with his fingers.

 

Woong was so confused with the younger, “I told you, I had a Pokémon marathon—“ He couldn’t finish his sentence when Woojin smirked and his snaggletooth was showing, “What? I am telling you the truth—“

 

Woojin didn’t let him finish his sentence again when he cupped his face with his hands. With inches apart, a single move would make him kiss the older. Woojin didn’t think twice when he slowly moved towards the older and seconds later their lips collided. Due to the shock, Woong sat there awkwardly as Woojin kissed him.

 

Woojin was the only one moving and he thought that maybe it wasn’t what Woong wanted. Just when he was about to pull out, Woong started kissing him back that caught him off guard. Woong slowly put his arms around the younger’s neck as he deepened the kiss. Woojin almost lost his grip on the counter when Woong pulled him closer to him. Now he’s holding him on his waist as Woong leaned over the counter.

 

The moment they pulled apart, Woojin flinched on his position when he saw Woong’s eyes glittering with tears. Woong immediately wiped the tears that were coming from his eyes and bowed his head, “What’s wrong, hyung?” Woojin worriedly asked.

 

Woong was crying silently and Woojin was shaking him slightly to make him face him. Woong looked up to him but his eyes were swollen and his nose was red, “Why...why are you playing with my heart?” Woong asked him innocently as he cried, “I finally decided to not ruin your date tonight. So why are you here, kissing me, when you said that it went successful? Why are you playing with my feelings?”

 

Woojin wasn’t able to answer. He was still in shock with the sudden outburst from the older. He just stood there as he watched the older’s tears gushed over his cheeks, “Woojin, you tell me. What are we?“

 

“I...I don’t know,” was all Woojin could answer and it broke Woong. It broke him and all of his body parts. It was as if he was bleeding all over, it was as if he was being stabbed with a knife multiple times. It was as if he jumped off the cliff without knowing that no one would catch him as he fall.

 

“With all the dates you continuously went, with all the guys you were interested with,” Woong lifted his face and looked at Woojin who was confusingly looking at him, “Tell me, Woojin. I never stood a chance, did I?” He asked the younger, innocently just like what he always does.

 

“That’s the sad part—“ Woojin stared back at him and Woong felt like he was being naked on how the younger looked at him carefully, “That’s the sad part because you did. You always did. But I was the worst, because I was the one who was preventing it.”

 

It will be much bearable for Woong if Woojin would admit that he never had a chance with him, that he always, and will always saw him as just a friend. But what broke him apart was when he realized that they could have been more than friends. That they could be something greater than that, if only Woojin had given them the chance. They could have been more than friends, if only Woojin hasn’t gone to multiple dates just to forget about his unwanted feelings for Woong.

 

But maybe their friendship was too precious to lose that Woojin never had the courage to take the risk. Maybe they were too young to know if what they feel was love. Maybe if they had another chance in the future, it will be alright.

 

“It’s alright,” Woong choked on his words. He tried his best not to burst into tears but they were a traitor, “Maybe we will have too much to lose if we tried. Maybe now we just couldn’t be more than friends,” Just like what he always did, Woong said it with innocence in his eyes before he turned his back to all the possibilities, to all the what ifs and what could have beens with Woojin.

 

Maybe not now. Maybe just not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> drop by at my cc 🌼 [ Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/woontrash)


End file.
